1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to knock-down, modular shelving. I have invented a special interconnection assembly which permits ease and speed when putting up or knocking down modular shelving.
2. Background Art
U. S. Pat. No. 3,672,739 (Taut) discloses a modular, knock-down cabinet with an intraconnection system made of notches which create a discontinuous groove for a locking rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,785 (Hacclund) discloses a concealed interconnection system for hollow tubes with a 2-pronged clamp extending from one of the tubes into the other. A wedge between the prongs of the first tube secures the clamp within the second tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,311 (Takahashi) discloses modular, knock-down shelving with an interconnection system which a long board capable of interlocking with side and rear wall sections of two spaced-apart sectional units.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,169,639 (Zola) discloses a knockdown, modular shelving unit with an intraconnection system which is a pair of rods with 90.degree. bends at both ends and pivotally connected at their centers. The bent rod ends cooperate with drilled holes near the edges of wall panels to secure the panels together.
Still, there is a need in the modular shelving furniture industry for an attractive, easy, economical and fast interconnection assembly.